


"Get help!"

by InTooManyFandomsRay



Series: 50 DAYS DIALOGUE PROMPTS [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), BAMF Gwaine (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Background Relationships, Best Friends, Chaotic Best Friends, Chaotic Good, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Humor, M/M, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Seriously I love the friendship between Merlin and gwaine, The Author Regrets Nothing, arthur is kidnapped, get help, gwaine fucking shit up, gwaine is the best friend, they are chaotic together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTooManyFandomsRay/pseuds/InTooManyFandomsRay
Summary: The "Get help!" scene from Marvel's Thor Ragnarok, but this time with Merlin and Gwaine!
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 50 DAYS DIALOGUE PROMPTS [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129253
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	"Get help!"

Merlin and Gwaine ducked behind another pillar as a patrol of guards marched past them. They had been navigating the confusing corridors of the castle for hours now, searching for the kidnapped King.

It had been exactly three days, two hours, and seventeen minutes since Arthur had gone missing. With the help of the excellent tracking skills of Gwaine and the combined magic of Merlin, they had managed to trace Arthur back to this rundown excuse of a castle, which was out in the middle of nowhere.

Now all that was left to do was to actually rescue the dollop head, kill whoever dared to lay a hand on him and burn the castle to the ground. All in a day’s work for Merlin.

Except, it would’ve been if the castle’s walls weren’t coated in iron.

Now Merlin held no magic within the castle itself, and he couldn’t risk hurting his King by collapsing the castle from outside. So with Strength by his side again, Merlin had everything they needed for the rescue.

Merlin grumbled under his breath, something along the lines of iron being a major pain in his arse. And everywhere else.

Gwaine muffled his laugh as he poked his head out, keeping an eye for any other guards in the area. He gestured for Merlin to move as they crept through the corridor towards the winding stairs at the end of it.

Every step had Merlin’s heart in his mouth, and he thanked the Triple Goddess for relieving him of his clumsiness at the moment.

They reached the end of the stairs and Gwaine stopped Merlin from toppling forward by pulling him back up from the back of his tunic in the nick of time. So much for not being clumsy.

Merlin held his breath as Gwaine stole a look around the wall and pushed Merlin back up the stairs.

“Dungeons,” Gwaine said, and Merlin finally released a breath of relief. They finally found Arthur. Which brought them to step two of the Search and Rescue plan. The rescue part.

Merlin started going down the stairs but was immediately turned around, quite violently he might add, and faced with Gwaine’s amused expression.

“Gwaine, let go of me!” he whispered menacingly, pulling away from the knight’s tight hold on him.

Gwaine didn’t let go, however.

“Merlin, there are guards. We need a plan for this,” he explained, holding Merlin’s glare.

Looking at the funny glint in Gwaine’s eyes, Merlin knew what the other man was thinking. And he did not like it one bit.

“We are _not_ doing get help.”

\---

“Get help! My friend’s been injured!” Gwaine moaned convincingly as he dragged Merlin’s limp body towards the startled looking guards. Guards who had not yet unsheathed their swords.

In his mind, Merlin was letting out a very colorful string of curses directed towards his best friend and his kidnapped lover.

“Help him!” Gwaine yelled one last time, as he threw Merlin on the guards, immediately toppling them over. When Merlin was sure the guards were down, he got up, his back aching. He looked at Gwaine, and the man simply grinned, giving him a thumbs-up.

“I hate you so much right now,” Merlin said, shooting his friend a withering glare. “You owe me for this.”

His only response was a hum of an acknowledgment as the knight patted down the guards for keys and exclaiming loudly at finally finding them.

Within the next few minutes, they had Arthur out of the cell where he was held, bloody and battered, but so very happy to his lover and friend. After Arthur and Merlin were done professing their profound desire of being ready to die for each other, they hobbled out of the castle.

Once they were a safe distance from the said monstrosity, Arthur opened his mouth.

“You did ‘get help’, didn’t you?”

Merlin threw a sock at him. “Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head all day. Gwaine and Merlin would totally do this.


End file.
